leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valoran
Valoran is a situated on the world known as Runeterra. Races Sentient= Valoran is home to many denizens. Most of those are humans, but there are other races as well: * Angels: With immense power and a dedication to their cause bordering on fanaticism, these immortals are alien to the world of Runeterra. Originating from a universe far, far away, these winged guardians wage an endless war against the tides of darkness. Seeking perfection, they are blessed with insurmountable power and ancient weapons. Despite this, not all angels are true to the cause, choosing that same dark path their fellow angels fight against. Two of these angels exist in Runeterra, and , both immensely powerful, both strong in their convictions, and both with a strong resentment for each other. * [[Ascendant|'Ascendant']]: An ancient immortal race that existed in the lifespan of the Shuriman Empire. Formerly humans, they were granted the right to Ascend through an ancient ritual that involved the fabled Sun Disc. Their forms are usually that of anthropomorphic animals, but disruption of the ritual can cause unpredictable results, as seen with , the Magus Ascended. With the fall of Shurima, the Ascended disappeared from the world, leaving only , who stands watch over the Empire's ruins, but through unfortunate circumstances some ascended have returned to the world, bringing with them Shurima's lost legacy. * Brackerns: An ancient race of large, crystalline scorpions that inhabited Kalamanda, Crystal Scar. During the Rune Wars, the brackern went into hibernation deep beneath the ground, waiting for the Rune Wars to end. The first of them, , was awakened by a massive magical disturbance caused by Temporal Stasis Bubble. * Celestials: Ancient beings with great powers that are told in old fables to live in Runeterra's constellations. Most of them are powerful deities or guardians. So far, only 2 of them are known in the League: and . * [[Darkin|'Darkin']]: A demon-like, winged race of humanoids. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by . Only five remain in existence, with only three of those five known to history in some way. * : Winged, fire-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. * Fae: Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Fae, as has done with the yordle . * [[Iceborn|'Iceborn']]: An ancient race of humans, they were granted immortality, incredibly power and icey forms by another ancient race known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won, but their society would later fall in to a civil war known as the War of the Three Sisters, dividing Freljord's people for all time and driving the Iceborn to near extinction. The only known living Iceborn is . The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. * [[Guardian's Sea|'Marai']]: A sea-dwelling race who resemble both humans and aquatic creatures. They live on the sea floor and rely on the light of an artifact known as the Moonstone to survive. The Moonstone's light lasts a century, and when its light begins to dim a single Marai known as the Tide Caller makes a trade with a surface dweller for a new Moonstone. The current Tidecaller is , who is also the only Marai to have ever explored the surface world. ** Another sea-dwelling race exists that holds some biological connection to Yordles. belongs to this race, but his appearance on the surface is due to the disappearance of his species. Not even Fizz knows where his people have gone. * Minotaurs: Enormous humanoid bovines, the lived in great tribes within the Great Barrier and are quite noble and valorous in their ways. The Minotaurs have suffered greatly from the cruelty of the Noxian warmachine, with many of them having been enslaved and forced to fight as gladiators in the brutal Noxian event known as the Fleshing. , is a survivor of this game and seeks to protect his people from tyrannical dangers such as Noxus. * Trolls: Grotesque, dim witted creatures that inhabit the Freljord. Most are blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, they have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of . * Undead: Abominable creatures, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * Ursine: A race of Freljordian bears who are strong, honorable, and most notably stand upright. The Ursine lived in seculsion for many years before the reign of began. Thanks to a vision from the sacred storm the Ursine revere, Volibear was able to see a future where his kind were driven to extinction, and so roused his people from their complacency to prepare for war. * [[The Void|'Voidborn']]: Various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. They live in the Void, an alien realm of darkness. Their primary purpose is to consume, while the reason behind this varies from Voidborn to Voidborn. * [[Yordle|'Yordles']]: Bipedal mammalian being of wide hair colors and small in stature. The Yordles live primarily within the Yordle Lands, and have good relations with human nations, in particular the nation of Piltover. Yordles are often credited for their intelligence, and have made great strides in the field of Techmaturgy. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. Yordles evolved from immensely huge creatures of incredible ferocity and strength, before shrinking down and gaining greater intelligence with time. * Unique beings also exist in the world, usually a product of some magical or unnatural phenomenon. , Golems of both and origin, , , , , , , , , Spirits and more unknown races. |-| Fauna= Valoran is home to many species of fauna, some monster-like and aggressive while others less aggressive or tame. Those are: * Antlermice are a quadruped mammalian species native to Summoner's Rift. They have large ears for hearing and a long skinny tail for movability against larger predators. Their fur varies from light to medium dark drown, and their eyes are of a light green color. Their antlers are used for attracting mates, contesting with other males and generally for mating seasons and self-defense. * Bantha are large quadruped mammalian species used by Yordle merchants for transport. They have long brown fur across their whole body, large front tusks, hooves, and horns to fend off carnivorous predators. They are mainly herbivores. Despite its enormous and intimidating look, Banthas are gentle giants. * Dragon-Sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the Guardian's Sea. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. * Eka'Sul are Shuriman desert goats that travel in herds. Eka'Suls form the main supply of the desert country, providing meat, milk and hides the Shuriman commonfolk use to survive the merciless land. * Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are a ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the Guardian's Sea and Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, almost scale like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes and also have five fins for movement. * Forest chameleons are a quadruped lizard species native to Runeterra but are a common sight on Summoner's Rift. Their scales of an orange color and their eyes are light green. They can usually be seen on forest trees and rocks, where they blend very well away from dangers. * Frogs are amphibious creatures that inhabit specific magical locations, such as Summoner's Rift. Although frogs are a common sight, an amalgamation of a frog specimen and a magical anomaly borne the monsters known as . These monsters are hardy and tough and its hide can deflect the sharpest of blades and the strongest of spells. It is said that killing a Gromp with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the creature's poisonous presence, giving even the fiercest predator pause. * Frost serpents are feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. * Giant Squid are a deep-ocean dwelling species of squid native to the Guardian's Sea. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport, the latter of which is just as dangerous as the former. * are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. * Krakens are large serpent/octopi-like species that have been sighted in the Guardian's Sea. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. The mythos behind this species is so well known on the Blue Flame Islands and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. * are mammalian creatures that are magically altered by runic magical energy scattered across the Summoner's Rift. They usually live near caves and dense forest growths. The color of their fur varies upon how much a murk wolf was altered by magical energy in the womb, ether a light brown color or a murky gray color. They have also been instances of mutations in this species, where some murk wolves are born with . It is said that killing a Greater Murk Wolf with the spell of Smite summons forth a forest spirit to act as watcher for the victor. * are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. * Outerbeasts are creatures, beside the Xer'Sai, from the Void infesting the Shuriman desert, referred to as "outerbeasts". * are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. * Porowls are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. Their feathers are a gray-brownish color and have small dark brown horns. They appearance inspired many of the Magelords architecture. They can usually be seen atop of trees, curiously watching the goings-on around them. * Ralsiji are large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures native to Shurima. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. They usually hunted down and used as entertainment monsters for the Noxian Fleshing Arena. * are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. * are amphibious quadrupeds that resemble a hybrid of a shark and a dog. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood for its target, only death will deter it. * or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. * Sea Serpents are a large species of ocean dwelling serpents native to the Guardian's Sea. They presents on the sea is so well known be the denizens of Bilgewater that their nations crest and currency is a Sea Serpent. They can also be summoned by serpent callers. One account from the Harrowing records the might of these creatures, having halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. * Shuriman camels are a breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as commonfolk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert * Wharf Rats are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. * Xer'Sai are creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts of Shurima. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller and much bigger. is by far the biggest and the most dangerous of the species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and savage anything nearby, at the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. * Yonkeies are a quadruped mammalian like species used by Yordle merchants and caravans for transportation and resemble overgrown donkeys at best. They have long think grey fur, and long ears. * There are also various other ordinary species such as: armadillos, bears, butterflies, cats, clams, crocodiles, crows, devilfish, dogs, dragonflies, ducks, fish, frogs, hawks, mammoths, monkeys, octopi, rats, ravens, seagulls, stags, wolves... Locations There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. The most well-known are: Northern Lands= * Bubbling Bog * Demacia ** Demacian Capital *** Buvelle mansion *** College of Magic *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian Harbor *** Laurent mansion *** Royal Palace of House Lightshield *** Vayne mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian penitentiary ** Demacian rural town ** Golden crossing ** Jandelle ** Needlebrook *** The Golden Round * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake **** Rakelstake palace ** Frostguard Citadel *** Beast cells ** Gelid Vortex ** Howling Abyss ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village * Howling Marsh * Ironspike Mountains * Kaladoun * Kalamanda * Marshes of Kaladoun * Noxus ** Noxian Capital *** Du Couteau mansion *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** Main Palace **** Grand Generals quarters *** Noxian Bleak Academy *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena * Piltover ** Ezreal's house ** Heimerdinger's Laboratory ** Jayce's Laboratory ** Piltover Customs ** Piltover Police Department ** Piltover's treasury ** Piltover City Zoo ** Reveck's house ** Yordle Academy of Science & Progress *** Academy library * The Great Barrier ** Mogron Pass ** Mount Targon *** Rakkor Tribe *** Solari Tribe **** Solari archives **** Solari Temple of the Sun **** Lunari Temple of the Moon * Zaun ** College of Techmaturgy ** Dr. Mundo's Laboratory ** Priggs Industries *** Priggs Industries factories *** Priggs Industries warehouse *** The Locker ** Sump Works *** Sector 90TZ ** The Slums *** Memorial Wall ** Viktor's Laboratory ** Zaun sewer |-| Southern Lands= * Fyrone Flats * Icathia * Kumungu * Plague Jungles * Sablestone Mountains * Shurima ** Bel’zhun ** Sai ** Shuriman Capital *** Cycle of Ascension *** Grand Temple *** Emperors Way road *** Imperial Palace *** Oasis of the Dawn *** Steps of Ascension *** The Tomb of the Emperors ** Shurima Wastes * Tempest Flats * Urtistan * Voodoo Lands * Yordle Land ** Bandle City *** The Mothership *** City Hall *** City Square |-| Surrounding Islands= * Guardian's Sea ** Blue Flame Islands *** Bilgewater **** East Bay ***** Grey Harbor ***** Port Mourn ***** Smuggler’s Cove ***** Southern Beacon **** West Bay ***** Rat Town ****** Butcher's Bridge ****** Diver's Bluff ****** Fleet Street ******* The Brazen Hydra ****** Freeman's Aerie ****** Slaugher Docks ******* Gangplank's warehouse ******* The Dead Pool (Destroyed) ******* White Wharf ****** Temple of The Mother Serpent ****** The Syren *** Isle of Buhru *** Serpentine River ** Ionia *** Bard Mountain **** Floating Villages *** Celestial Fortress *** Master Yi's Village *** Navori **** Astral Grove **** Ionian Capital City ***** The Lotus Garden **** Placidium ***** Shojin Monastery ***** Serene Garden ****** Great Tree *** Galrin *** Hirana Monastery *** Kinkou Monastery *** Shon-Xan *** Temple of Pallas *** Temple of the Jagged Knife ** Knife Straits ** The Shroud *** Shadow Isles **** Twisted Treeline * Conqueror's Sea * 10 Currently Unknown Seas Factions There are currently eleven known factions on Runeterra - six nations with more than one settlement, three city-states with a single settlement and two non-governed territories: * Nations ** Bilgewater ** Noxus ** Shurima ** Ionia ** Demacia ** Freljord * City-States ** Bandle City ** Piltover ** Zaun * Non-Governed Territories ** Mount Targon ** Shadow Isles Religions Religions in Valoran are largely varied in every nation but several have been known to gather the most of followers: * The Solari: '''The worship of the Sun. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. * The '''Lunari: '''The worship of the Moon. Not much is known of this shadowed sect, apparently eradicated a long time ago, possibly by the Solari. The Lunari's rise may come to pass through the dark crusade waged by and an outcast by the Solari themselves. * The '''Frozen Watchers: '''Unknown and hidden, this religion schemes and bids their time in the dark fortresses of the once-pure Frostguard. Led by , they plot the return to power of the overthrown Frozen Watchers. United under the Frozen Watchers, Freljord was brutal warmachine that boasted might and magic. Ironically, it was Avarosa's rebellion that divided Freljord into the war-torn wastes it is now. Valoran also has a few cults: * The '''Cult of the Spider has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. The champion, , serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, , for eternity, or so they believe. * The Cult of the Void is a cult that first began when League Champion, , claimed that Runeterra will be ended by the Void. Many of its followers have surrendered themselves to this fate and simply do what is asked of them, including being used as a sacrifice to the Void. They are currently at war against an organization known as the Preservers, led by the enemy of the Cult's High Priest, . * The Glorious Evolution is led by , whose view of flesh is inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered much followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Festivities * The Great Hunt * The Harrowing * The Time of Snowdown * The Lunar Revel * The Masquerade References cs:Valoran de:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Valoran zh:瓦洛兰 Category:Places